Captain Toad (Smash V)
Captain Toad (キノピオ隊長, Captain Kinopio) and Toadette (キノピコ, Kinopiko) appear as newcomers in Super Smash Bros. V . They were revealed in Captain Toad’s Reveal Trailer which was shown at the end of the Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker 2 Direct on July 11, 2018 “Captain Toad is a character who first appears in Super Mario Galaxy. A red Toad dressed with an oversized backpack and a headlamp, he is the leader of the Toad Brigade, a group helping Mario in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel Super Mario Galaxy 2; in these games, he is referred as Toad Brigade Captain. He subsequently appears in Super Mario 3D World as a playable character in special levels. Captain Toad earned his own starring role in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, which revolves around a tale of the hard-working Toad going out of his way to stop a massive bird from taking away both his treasure and good friend Toadette.” “Toadette is a recurring Toad character in the Mario series. Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, she has since appeared in other games as a playable character and has played supporting roles in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, and Mario Party DS, and as a main character in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. While she has very similar traits to other characters, she is the most commonly recurring female Toad in the Mario series. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario.” Captain is confirmed to have no alternate costume. For their appearances in SSBV, Captain Toad is voiced by Samantha Kelly just like in his games. Toadette will also be voiced by Samantha Kelly. Attributes Pros: * With a full backpack becomes a very heavy character making it harder for him to be KO’d * Has some good tools to his advantage * Really strong special attacks * Lots of kill power * Good Recovery (Up-B) Cons: * Short jump height; which gets shorter the more backpack is filled * Very lightweight and floaty with an empty backpack, making it easier to attack and KO * Becomes slower as backpack is filled up * Weak throws and ground attacks * Has to rely on up special to ascend platforms * Slow Walking speed Summary Captain Toad is a very interesting character. He comes packed with very strong special moves in his tool toss and headlight. He can jump in Smash 5 but his jump height is pretty low and gets lower as his backpack his filled. He has relatively weak ground attacks but makes up for it with powerful smash attacks. The more items in his backpack, the more heavier and harder to launch he becomes making him stick around a stock longer. His Aura Propeller alternate Up-Special can be used so you don’t have to worry about opponents taking advantage of the other propellers. There are 2 ways to pick up items to place in his backpack. One, his side tilt and two, his down taunt. With the correct spacing and utilizing of his tools he can be a force to be reckoned with. But his overall slow speed and inability to follow up in the air (attack in the air for that matter) may slow him down. This is a character that needs to be played with caution. Toadette is much faster than Captain Toad as she carries a smaller backpack; but she can only store 3 items and 5 items with the High-Capacity Backpack. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Villager. Taunts SIDE - Captain Toad waves his arms excited. UP - Captain Toad pulls out a random item from his backpack, shows it off and puts it back. If there is none he picks one from the ground, shows it off, and puts in his backpack. DOWN - Captain Toad spins around. Character Selection Screen Animation Captain Toad waves his arms in excitement. On Screen Appearance Captain Toad rides in on a mine cart and hops out excited. Victory Animations * Captain Toad finds a Golden Star, Plays around with it, and does a pose with it. (Pretty much the Course Clear animation) * Captain Toad plucks a bunch of turnips and shows one off. * Captain Toad runs onto the scene with a Super Gem and shows it off. Losing Animation Captain Toad is seen clapping quickly while smiling. Crowd Cheer Captain Toad - Group cheer “Cap-tain Toad! Cap-tain Toad!” Toadette - Group cheer “Toadette!” “Toadette!” Victory Theme A remix of the Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Course Clear theme . Fighting Stance Captain Toad stands up straight with his eyes forward. Both hands on his sides swinging them slowly. Idle Poses * Captain Toad searches from side to side. * Captain Toad adjusts his headlight and his backpack strap. Walk Simple Walk. Average Speed. Dash Holds onto backpack strap while scurrying along. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap To be added. Reveal Trailer Battlefield Trackers The Reveal Trailer Starts off with Mario and Link being attacked by what appears to be Bowser, who is confirmed here. Apparenlty, Bowser appears to be overpowering both fighters. Then, as he's about to deliver the finishing blow to Mario while Link is down, he gets hit by what appears to be a pickaxe. As he turns around, he sees Captain Toad looking pretty angry, Toadette standing behind him, then comes the promo - "Captain Toad and Toadette track the Battlefield!". Bowser turns his attention to them then begins to walk at them. Captain Toad and Toadette appear ready as the camera zooms toward their faces. Now comes the gameplay. The Music used in the gameplay portion is the. Captain Toad and Toadette are both shown double teaming Bowser using various regular and smash attacks. Captian Toad is shown plucking a Super Gem and tossing it. Various other attacks proceed to be shown, executed on other fighters. Then, it shows Toadette trying to jump but only a pathetic hop comes out, a reference to the animation played when you try to jump in ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker . ''Mario and Captain Toad appear facing each other. It then shows Donkey Kong going for a down air offstage as Captain Toad uses his propeller hat to stop it sending DK back up. Toadette is shown pulling out a Super Mushroom from her backpack. Captain Toad is then shown stunning Fox, Pikachu, and the male Inkling with his Headlight. Then comes the Final Smash, Captain Toad throws out a forward smash and KOs Bowser with it. Bowser respawns then finishes Captain Toad of with a forward smash followed by a taunt. Then Captain Toad returns to use his final smash KOing Bowser yet again. He's then shown winking with a smile to end the trailer. In the post trailer Captain Toad and Toadette are both shown taunting with Mario. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters